frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolf Kaiser
Rudolf Kaiser is a non-player character in Front Mission 3. He is a founding member of The Centipede, an mercenary company originating in the E.C. (European Community) but currently contracted to work in the D.H.Z. (Da Han Zhong) where the group earned the nickname "Wulong". His profile on The Centipede's official website states the following as his history: "The Wulong mercenaries' commanding officer. Since founding the Wulong 11 years ago, from blazing deserts, to frigid polar areas, and steaming jungles...on battlefields all over the world, he has led the Wulong to victory. His elite platoon rivals a company of normal soldiers. He is also skilled at all forms of combat. Retired EC major." Rudolf primarily pilots the wanzer "Grezex" painted with the magenta and black camouflage colors of The Centipede. Emma's Storyline Rudolf appears as an enemy in Emma's storyline as the Wulong works for the D.H.Z. and against the activities of the Hua Lian rebels. He fights the main protagonist at Yuping, Foshan, and finally at the Shanghai airport. Alisa's Storyline Rudolf appears as an ally during Alisa's storyline and would interact with the main protagonist's group the most compared to the other members of Wulong. He comes across as a highly confident character and had expressed that he only trusts money since money cannot betray you. Rudolf and the rest of Wulong would first encounter the main protagonist during their grand entrance: dropping in and dealing with the reinforcing Hua Lian rebels who had ambushed the main protagonist's group at Zhonggang. Initially seeing the protagonist's group as possible competitors for their income, the Wulong took an intimidating stance. However, Liu was able to take advantage of the Wulong's arrival by hiring their service to provide transportation since the protagonist group's armored train was damaged. After the incident at the Ravnui Embassy, the Wulong would appear again in aid of the main protagonist due to the actions of Ryogo. From that point on, the main protagonist's group and the Wulong became more intertwined. Rudolf would offer information and help - as a service and/or rarely for other reasons - to the main protagonist, and even offered encouragement through challenging remarks. He also ordered Hatari and Greg to keep an eye on Alisa which lead to her being protected during the events at night in the Shanghai Zoo. Due to the aftermath in the D.H.Z. in addition to the incident to a USN's 3rd Fleet flagship, Rudolf and the Wulong would be hired again - this time by O.C.U. agent Mayer Edward - to help the main protagonist and his group travel back to Japan where a coup is being carried out. Crucially in Japan, Rudolf was able to convince Colonel Isao Takemura - the main protagonist's father - in taking action against the coup forces which were aided by the Imaginary Numbers; in addition, the Wulong was now hired by Isao in the war effort. Along with the rest of Wulong, Rudolf aided Isao in gathering troops and in fighting campaigns. When Isao decided to become a decoy when his troops were surprise-attacked by Imaginary Numbers, Rudolf obeyed Isao's last orders to leave protect the convoy but also sent an emergency message to the main protagonist which allowed them to reinforce Isao and his remaining men in the fight at the Sendai interstate. Later, Rudolf and the Wulong lead troops to draw coup forces under Commander Kanai while the main protagonist's group conduct their precision strike operation into Koriyama. After the resolution of the coup crisis in Japan and breaking events in Ocean City, Rudolf would send an email to Miho to let the main protagonist and his party know that the Wulong was moving on from Japan, gave his regards, but also reminding them of Wulong's services should they desire it - provided the main protagonist's group will pay first. However, why Rudolf sent the email to Miho would puzzle her. Gallery FM3_RudolfKaiser.jpg|Concept art of Rudolf Kaiser. FM3_RudolfKaiser_Portrait.jpg|Enlarged in game portrait of Rudolf Kaiser. References Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 3 characters